Preliminares
by Barbara Winchester
Summary: Bella tenta encontrar uma forma alternativa para satisfazer seus desejos por Edward.
1. Chapter 1 Naughty Dreams

Eu estava deitada na cama de Edward, seu corpo nu sobre o meu, enquanto nos beijávamos ardorosamente. Ele nunca havia me beijado daquela maneira: sem medo, sem pudor, apenas passeando com sua língua pela minha boca. Seu gosto era algo incomparável, e seu hálito frio e doce me embriagava. Suas mãos tocavam meu corpo carinhosamente, explorando cada parte.

Senti seu membro gélido roçar minha entrada, o que me provocou um gemido baixo. Por incrível que pareça, Edward não se preocupou se estava me machucando e eu gostei disso; já estava cansada de tanto cuidado ao me tocar.

Lentamente ele foi me penetrando, provocando-me sensações incríveis e nunca antes sentidas. Ele me encarava com seus olhos dourados enquanto mantinha um ritmo extasiante. Ondas de eletricidade passavam pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me gemer seu nome. Uma sensação maravilhosa crescia em meu ventre, implorando para se liberar e...

-Bella? – Edward indagou.

Não entendi muito bem, então apenas gemi seu nome novamente, supondo que ele estava fazendo o mesmo.

-BELLA? – Ele disse novamente, agora mais alto.

Então olhei para cima e ele não estava mais ali. Ao invés disso, ele se encontrava parado no batente da porta, completamente vestido - assim como eu - e com uma expressão desentendida.

-Edward? O que...

E, de repente, eu entendi. Tudo havia sido apenas um sonho.

-Bella, você estava gemendo meu nome, achei que algo estivesse acontecendo. – Disse ele num tom preocupado.

Sentei-me na cama, o que fez a colcha deslizar um pouco para baixo. Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto enquanto encaravam alguma coisa abaixo de minha barriga. De começo, não entendi, então olhei para baixo para ver o que havia de tão estranho ali. E, para a minha maior surpresa, minha mão se encontrava por baixo da calça do meu pijama, para não dizer por baixo da calcinha também. Pelo jeito eu havia entrado tanto no clima do sonho, que quis sentir aquelas mesmas sensações. Mas eu nunca havia feito aquilo na vida, e de certa forma estava ligeiramente assombrada com o que acabara de acontecer. Meu rosto começou a queimar com a vergonha que tomou conta de mim.

Rapidamente tirei a mão daquele lugar, querendo cavar um buraco no chão e me esconder ali para sempre.

-Bella, me desculpe, eu não quis... er... interromper – Edward disse sem graça.

-Edward, por favor, não me mate ainda mais de vergonha! Eu te imploro, me deixe sozinha agora – Eu disse em tom de súplica enquanto escondia meu rosto no travesseiro.

Ele fez o que eu pedi e saiu dali.

Deus! Acho que nunca tinha passado tanta vergonha na vida, mesmo tendo levado mil tombos e um milhão de tropeços. Aquilo havia sido muito pior.

Mas, pensando bem, quem poderia me culpar? Uma mulher de dezoito anos está com os hormônios à flor da pele e possui certas... necessidades. Porém Edward se recusava a me tocar do jeito que eu queria, que eu necessitava.  
Eu sabia que ele também me desejava, apesar de que ele se esforçava para não demonstrar isso. Eu precisava urgentemente arranjar uma maneira de fazê-lo mudar de idéia, ou pelo menos encontrar um caminho alternativo.


	2. Chapter 2 O jeito é apelar

Bom, eu precisava de um plano para fazer Edward se "soltar" comigo, antes que eu ficasse louca ou pagasse outro mico daqueles.  
Aquela noite eu não consegui mais dormir. Mas também, depois daquilo, como eu iria conseguir pegar no sono? E se eu fizesse _aquilo_ de novo? Agora nem dormindo eu estava livre dos meus vexames.

Aproveitei e fiquei pensando no meu plano, e acabei me saindo melhor do que imaginava. Ou não, já que isso envolveria alguém não muito discreto. Minha idéia foi pedir ajuda para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Emmett. Sim, meu cunhado pervertido e escandaloso. Mas ninguém mais me vinha em mente, a não ser ele e sua vasta experiência no assunto. Mesmo porque, tirando ele, a quem eu pediria minha tão necessitada ajuda? A Rosalie, que sempre me odiara e nunca fizera questão de esconder isso? Aos meus sogros? A Jasper, que evitava ficar a menos de dez metros de distância de mim desde o incidente com o corte em meu dedo? Suponho que eu poderia pedir a Alice, mas não tinha certeza se queria saber como seriam as coisas antes que elas realmente acontecessem. Além de tirar um pouco da graça, eu poderia não gostar muito da maneira como fosse ocorrer.

Aproveitei um dia em que Edward havia saído para caçar, para então colocar meu plano em ação.  
Me dirigi ao quarto de Emmett e, quando posicionei minha mão para bater na porta, ele me interrompeu.  
-Pode entrar, Bella.

Que medo desses vampiros e suas super-audições.

Abri a porta e entrei lentamente, querendo adiar aquilo o máximo que pudesse. Emmett estava sentado no chão com um controle de vídeo-game na mão. Quantos anos ele tinha mesmo? Acho que quando se é imortal, tem-se que apelar pra qualquer tipo de passatempo.

-Bellinha, minha cunhada predileta! A que devo a honra? – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ahmm... eu queria... é que... – O que eu realmente pretendia ali me veio na cabeça e então eu corei. Ótimo, Bella, sempre se entregando!

-Calma Bells, não precisa ficar nervosa, eu não mordo. – Ele começou a rir de sua ironia. – Senta aí na cama.

Sentei-me e fiquei encarando o chão, sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou dizer.

-Já que você não fala nada, vou aproveitar a oportunidade pra tirar uma curiosidade minha... – Eu podia sentir a bomba se aproximando – Sabe, é que ontem à noite eu estava aqui no quarto, e eu ouvi você gemendo o nome do Edward. Conta aqui pro seu cunhado querido, o virgem centenário finalmente resolveu dar no couro? – Ele sorria maliciosamente.

Será que dava para eu ficar ainda mais corada? Acho que sim. Não quis checar, mas tenho quase certeza de que estava parecendo um tomate maduro naquele momento. Respirei fundo e resolvi falar de uma vez.

-Não. E é esse o problema. – Falei baixo, mas tinha certeza de que ele havia me ouvido.

Eu continuava encarando o chão enquanto ele dava risadas.

-Quer dizer então que se o Edward não fechou o negócio, você estava gemendo o nome dele por que...? – Emmett tinha um sorriso pra lá de malicioso no rosto; sua mente já devia estar trabalhando a todo vapor em teorias para os meus gemidos.

Eu não conseguia encará-lo, então percebia suas expressões e reações através da minha visão periférica.

-E-eu... eu tive um...s-s-s-s... – Droga! Me enrolei toda e não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

-Quer um tapinha pra ajudar a desenrolar a língua? – Disse ele, sorrindo enquanto levantava sua "pequena" mão.

-Não! Eu falo! – Talvez o pavor de que ele me desse um de seus leves tapinhas tenha me feito falar que nem gente. – Eu tive um sonho... – Sussurrei, mas sabia que, com certeza, ele havia escutado. E então começou a rir estrondosamente.

-Ah, os famosos sonhos molhados. Pena que não os tenho mais – Começou a rir de seu jeito exagerado após falar.

-Emmett, dá pra parar de zoar, por favor? – Pedi em tom de súplica.

-Desculpa, não consegui me conter. Mas então, quer dizer que o negócio está tão feio que Você já está apelando pra sonhos eróticos, cunhadinha?

E adiantava pedir para ele parar? Não, nunca.

-Antes fosse só isso. – Pensei alto, esquecendo-me de que ele iria ouvir. Merda!

-Opa, então tem mais! Conta tudo pro tio aqui, quer dizer, cunhado. – Será que aquele sorriso safado nunca sairia de seu rosto?

-Ahmmm... então... eu tive o sonho e tal... aí quando eu acordei... – Engoli seco – m-m-mi-min...

-Bella, to achando que você tá afim daquele tapinha nas costas. – Emmett ameaçou.

Droga! Ok, respira fundo e fala tudo de uma vez que dói menos, que nem tirar band-aid.

- Eu tava com a mão onde não devia e Edward viu. – Quase vomitei as palavras de tão rápido que falei.

-Hein? Fala mais devagar, Bellinha. – Ele segurava o riso.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha entendido, o bastardo só queria era me torturar mais um pouquinho.

-Mas que desgraça, Emmett! EU A-COR-DEI COM A MÃO ON-DE NÃO DE-VIA E O ED-WARD VIU! Deu pra entender agora??? – Falei, estressada.

Então ele começou a ter uma crise de riso. Sim, aquela risada "baixíssima" que só ele sabe dar.  
Tentei me lembrar de algum terrível pecado que eu poderia ter cometido, afinal aquilo só podia ser castigo.  
Depois de uns 3 minutos esperando que ele parasse de rir - o que não aconteceu -, eu me irritei e resolvi acabar com a palhaçada.

-EMMETT! VAI ME AJUDAR OU NÃO? PORQUE SE NÃO FOR, PODE DEIXAR QUE EU JÁ ESTOU SAINDO! – Levantei da cama, ameaçando sair do quarto.

-Calma, Bells. Você sabe como eu sou, né?! Não consigo evitar – Fuzilei-o com os olhos e dei outro passo em direção à porta. – Desculpa, desculpa! Vou te ajudar sim. Senta aí de novo, nervosinha. – Fiz o que ele disse e aguardei – Então, resumindo, você está subindo pelas paredes e quer que eu te ajude a fazer o Edward te comer, estou certo?!

Deus. Do. Céu. Além de tudo, ele ainda escolhia cada palavra a dedo pra me deixar ainda mais embaraçada. Mas ele não estava certo, não exatamente.

-Não é bem isso. Não vou passar por cima da decisão dele de não perder a virgindade antes do casamento. Parece importante pra ele.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo sua expressão ficou pensativa. Um tempinho depois eu quase vi uma lâmpada se acender no topo de sua cabeça.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! Entendi! Você quer que eu arrume _outras maneiras_ do Ed apagar seu fogo, é isso?!

Falando nessas palavras, parecia pior do que já era. Mas eu não tinha nadado tanto, pra morrer na praia.

Assenti timidamente com a cabeça.

-Bellinha taradoooona! – Zombou e eu fiz careta pra ele – Mas então, eu sei exatamente o que você tem que fazer – Sorriso malicioso ativado novamente.

Bom, pelo menos eu não tinha passado toda essa vergonha à toa, não é?!

-Mas, Emmett, lembre-se de que eu não quero fazer nada que contradiga a decisão de Edward. Digo, de que continuemos virgens até nos casarmos.

-Tudo bem, Bellinha... Apesar de eu achar essa decisão ridícula, como quase tudo que o Edward faz. Aliás, se não fosse por você, eu ainda acharia que ele é gay.

Quê? Só Emmett mesmo, pra pensar que o _meu_ Edward fosse gay. Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes ele me jogava um balde de água fria, mas era tudo para me proteger... Bem, pelo menos eu esperava que fosse.

-Mantenha esses pensamentos para si mesmo, Emmett. Vamos acabar logo com isso, antes que eu exploda de vergonha? – Pedi, impaciente.

-Tá mais fácil tu explodir de tesão, né não cunhadinha?! – Começou a rir escandalosamente... De novo.

Meu rosto queimou ainda mais. Existe algo mais vermelho do que tomate maduro? Talvez a essa altura eu já estivesse ficando era roxa.

-EMMETT! – Bradei.

-Nossa! Está estressadinha hoje, hein?! O que a falta de sexo não faz com uma pessoa!

Alguém me mata? Porque eu já estava quase fazendo isso, eu mesma. A palavra suicídio soava tão doce naquele momento. Ele percebeu minha expressão torturada.

-Ok, vou tentar diminuir nas minhas piadas. Que por sinal são ótimas, você que não tem esportiva! Mas, vamos ao que interessa. – Concordei com a cabeça. – Você sabe que não precisa deixar de ser virgem pra se satisfazem, né?!

-Não Emmett, eu sou uma toupeira retardada! – Falei sarcasticamente.

-Dá licença se às vezes parece que é? E se você é tão sabidinha, o que está fazendo aqui então?

- Eu só sei que... existem... umas... coisas... uns jeitos... mas... não sei quais. – Falei timidamente enquanto olhava para minhas mãos.

-Ahn, sim. Entendo... Pois então, vamos ter nossa primeira lição sexual com o tio Emm?

Cara, por que às vezes ele parecia ser um moleque pervertido de 10 anos de idade? Resolvi não prolongar a sessão de tortura, então nem respondi, apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

-Então... Hoje você aprenderá um pouquinho sobre uma coisinha muito legal chamada... Preliminares.

Ai, Deus, eu já tinha ouvido aquela expressão antes, e algo me dizia que a tortura estava para aumentar.

-Pronta pra começar nossa aulinha? – Emmett me perguntou, sempre com _aquele_ sorrisinho.

Por que eu tinha a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo às custas do meu sofrimento?

Talvez porque ele realmente estivesse.

-Er... sim? – Respondi sem graça.

-Então vamos começar. É o seguinte, não vou mentir pra você não, os homens não são muuuito chegados nas tais preliminares. Digamos que a gente prefere chegar logo nos finalmentes. Mas, como se trata do gayzinho virgem que é o meu irmão, aposto que ele vai gamar.

Permaneci calada, tentando fazer minha expressão parecer concentrada. Não que eu não estivesse atenta, mas confesso que às vezes meus pensamentos escapavam para alguma tentativa de suicídio.

-Já vi que vou falar sozinho hoje. Mas tudo bem, nada contra alunas tímidas. Vamos começar pelo mais simples... O toque.

Prefiro não descrever, e nem comentar sobre o que ele disse em seguida. Só digo que ouvi atentamente, capturando todas as dicas e recomendações.  
É claro que no decorrer da "aula", nem roxa eu estava mais; já devia estar num tom de azul, ou algo do gênero. Às vezes eu queria sentir vergonha sem todo mundo precisar ficar sabendo disso.  
O que ele me... er... ensinou... não me pareceu tão simples quanto ele disse, mas eu já tinha tomado minha decisão, e nunca fui de voltar atrás.  
Agora era só esperar Edward chegar e colocar o plano em ação. Acho que eu precisaria de um pouco de maracujina.


	3. Chapter 3 Change of Palns

Edward só chegaria no dia seguinte, e não preciso nem dizer que eu já não tinha mais unhas para serem roídas, né?!  
Aquela ansiedade parecia que ia me consumir, e sinceramente eu não sabia se iria dar conta de fazer o planejado.  
Enquanto esses devaneios se passavam em minha cabeça, alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Edward, onde eu estava. Bom, quem quer que fosse, poderia entrar.  
-Entre. – Falei.  
Então Emmett adentrou o cômodo, sorrindo de um jeito mais animado e ainda mais malicioso do que o de costume. Shit! Coisa boa era que não estava por vir.  
-BELLINHA MEU AMOR, MUDANÇA DE PLANOS! – Ele disse animadamente.  
-Hã? Como assim? – Perguntei desentendida.  
-EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA ÓTIMA, PERFEITA! E VOCÊ VAI COLOCÁ-LA EM AÇÃO!  
-Opa, opa, opa! Se a idéia realmente for sua, não pode ser coisa boa, então não garanto que vou fazer não, hein?!  
-Como assim Bells? A idéia é perfeita, não poderia ser melhor! E você vai fazer sim, ah se vai. Você quer ou não quer tirar o atraso?  
Lá vinha ele com suas expressões embaraçosas.

-Tá, fala de uma vez Emmett! – Falei, já irritada e curiosa. Afinal eu _teria_ que fazer o que ele me diria, pelo jeito.  
-YAY! – Ele ficou meio gay fazendo isso enquanto levantava os braços num sinal de vitória. – Tu não vai se arrepender cunhadinha, saca só a idéia do tio Emm... É o seguinte, nós vamos dividir essas biroscas aí em quatro partes, e cada uma corresponde a um sentido.  
-Como assim, tipo tato, paladar, essas coisas?  
-Exatamente!  
-Emmett, querido, acho que você se esqueceu de um sentido aí.  
-Bella, eu posso ser meio tapado mas nem tanto né! Claro que não esqueci, mas acabei com todo o meu estoque de imaginação e ainda não consegui achar alguma coisa pro olfato, então a gente meio que ignora isso .  
-Tá, tá. Não me parece tão ruim assim, mas me fala mais sobre essa tal idéia. – Pedi impaciente.  
-Ó, tu vai começar pelo sentido da visão, e vai ter que se esforçar um bocado.  
-E o que é que eu vou ter que me esforçar pra fazer?  
Medo, o sorriso dele passou de malicioso pra tarado psicopata .  
-Bella, minha querida, tu vai fazer um strip-tease pro meu irmãozinho.

-OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! TU PIROU DA PLEURA EMMETT???????????? DESDE QUANDO EU TENHO CAPACIDADE PRA SER SENSUAL????????????? – Eu já tava berrando com ele.  
-Eeeei, vamo parando com a gritaria porque eu não sou nem um pouco surdo. E se você já tá dando uma sapituca por causa disso, não quero nem imaginar o que vai fazer quando eu te falar do resto.  
Hm, que cheiro de queimado era aquele? Ah tá, era só o ódio e a fúria que estavam se manifestando me fazendo soltar fumacinha pelas ventas. Eu ia berrar de novo, mas fiquei com medo de apanhar, então mudei de tática... Cara de cachorro sem dono mode on.  
-Mais? Emmett, por favor, não faça isso comigo. – Eu disse manhosamente.  
-Na-na-ni-na-não, nada de fazer essa carinha de pobre coitada aí, não vou mudar de idéia!  
Argh que ódio! Desfiz aquela cara quando percebi que tinha perdido.  
-Tá, fala logo então, seu estrupício! – Falei irritada.  
-Olha lá o jeito como você me trata hein Bells, se não eu paro de tentar te ajudar!

Bufei de raiva.  
-Emmett, meu amor, cunhadinho predileto, coisinha mais linda do mundo, fale, por obséquio. – Falei com os dentes rangendo.  
-Bem melhor assim, só falta um pouquinho mais de boa vontade, mas podemos resolver isso outra hora, porque tenho compromissos. – Aham, qual? Jogar Wii? – Lembra _daqueeeela_ coisinha que o Ed pegou você fazendo esses dias pra trás?  
Oh dear God, por mais que eu quisesse esquecer, não tinha como.  
-Nem que eu não quisesse né?! O que que tem?  
-Você vai... ahm... fazer de novo, só que de propósito, pra ele ver. – Ele fez uma cara lavada.  
-HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
-Faz o seguinte, escolhe uma música bem sexy, ensaia uns passinhos bem sensuais, escolhe uma lingerie que não seja da Pucca ou coisas do gênero e faz a droga do strip tentando não cair ou tropeçar! – Ele se levantou e já foi saindo. Quando já estava com a porta aberta, virou-se de novo para mim - Ah, e você tem que se tocar bastante durante a dancinha, viu Bellinha? Se tocar _daquele_ jeito, e não só lá, trabalha um pouco com os peitos também. – As últimas três palavras ele disse com a porta já fechada, para que assim eu não desse escândalo, pelo menos não com ele por perto.  
Fiquei um bom tempo paralisada, processando as coisas que Emmett tinha dito. Quando finalmente me dei conta do que eu teria que fazer, entrei em pânico. Será que tinha algum caminhão passando por ali aquela hora? Porque eu estava pensando seriamente em me jogar na frente de um!

Ai meu pai eterno, Edward chegaria no dia seguinte e eu ainda não tinha idéia do que fazer. Tá, idéia eu até tinha, mas e o resto? Tipo, eu não danço, que dirá sensualmente! E eu também não tenho lingeries sexy e nem conheço músicas pra fazer strip! Quem poderá me ajudar??? Chapolim Colorado que não era né?! Pensei um pouco. A única pessoa com quem eu tinha intimidade suficiente era... Oh Deus, isso realmente iria animá-la, até mais do que deveria.  
Quando eu abri a boca pra chamar seu nome, a porta já estava sendo aberta.  
-Me chamou Bella? – E lá estava Alice, com aquela carinha de fada sob efeito de êxtase. E é claro que ela já sabia o que eu pretendia.  
-Na verdade ainda não chamei não.  
-Ah claro, desculpe. Mas assim que você tomou sua decisão eu fiquei _tão_ animada! – Ela vinha saltitando que nem uma borboleta de Taubaté em minha direção.  
-Vou ter que falar em voz alta com o que eu preciso de ajuda? – Perguntei já meio torturada.  
-Não. Vejamos... – Ela fez cara de pensativa - Você precisa de uma lingerie, uma roupa pra colocar por cima, fazer cabelo, maquiagem, unhas, aprender uns passos de dança e uma música pra ocasião, tudo com a maior sensualidade possível, não é?! – Agora ela tinha aquele sorriso entusiasmado.  
-Bom, na verdade eu pretendia te pedir ajuda apenas com a lingerie, a dança e a música.  
-Ah, eu sei querida, mas você não pode querer fazer um strip-tease decente sem fazer as outras coisinhas que eu mencionei, não é?!  
Melhor nem discutir, ela nunca cederia. Passei o resto do dia tendo lições de danças sensuais, ouvindo músicas bem audaciosas e olhando uma coleção de lingeries sexy. Nem preciso de dizer que não consegui dar opinião, né?! Mas fiquei feliz com o resultado. Minha habilidade em dança aumentou a valer, a roupa que ela tinha escolhido pra mim era linda, apesar de que eu não usaria se não fosse o desespero, e a música era perfeita pra ocasião. Ficou combinado que no outro dia ela me faria de boneca e me deixaria linda, nas palavras dela.


	4. Chapter 4 A visão

E foi o que aconteceu. Quando Edward chegou eu já estava pronta, apenas aguardando-o em seu quarto. Eu andava de um lado para o outro, trajando aquilo que Alice chamava de roupa [.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CK-194572&page=6&cgname=OSSLPLGEZZZ&rfnbr=5366 ] (**N/A: **Copie e cole no seu navegador para ver) . Eu estava usando azul pois uma vez ele disse o quanto gostava quando eu usava aquela cor. O som já estava ligado, pausado na música escolhida. Acho que tudo estava a postos, menos eu. Mas eu teria que estar, pois assim que Edward adentrasse aquela porta, eu teria que ser firme e decidida a fazê-lo pelo menos assistir.  
Coloquei um roupão bem grande por cima, para que eu tivesse tempo de conversar com ele antes que visse minhas reais intenções.  
Minha sorte é que eu não tinha problemas de saúde, pois no momento que a porta se abriu e eu o vi, meu coração disparou tanto que quase tive um ataque cardíaco.  
-Bella, cheguei. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Como você tá linda meu amor.  
Deus, só de ver seu sorriso eu já me derretia toda. Calma Bella, mantenha a cabeça no plano.  
-Obrigada, é tudo pra esperar sua chegada. – Sorri nervosa.  
-E esse nervosismo todo também é só porque eu cheguei?  
-Não... quer dizer... é. Edward, eu preciso falar com você.  
-Alguma coisa aconteceu, Bells? – Ele disse já preocupado.  
-Não. Na verdade eu preciso te pedir uma coisinha.  
-Claro, peça.  
-Eu quero que você prometa... não, eu quero que você jure que vai ficar paradinho aqui, sentado na cama.  
-Bella, o que você está aprontando? – Seu olhar era desconfiado.  
-Não se preocupe, não é nada que envolva aquelas suas duas decisões. Digo, de não fazer amor comigo e nem de me transformar antes do casamento.  
-Então tudo bem, eu prometo, e juro também. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco e sentou-se na beirada da cama.  
Ai meu pai, tinha chegado a hora, não dava mais pra enrolar. Fui até o som e apertei o play.  
.com/watch?v=JevuFkXrLi0&feature=related  
Ainda de costas pra ele desamarrei o roupão e deixei-o deslizar pelo meu corpo até cair no chão. Virei-me para ele e vi sua reação espantada.  
-Bella, o q... – Ele disse em tom de censura mas eu o interrompi.  
-Shh, você prometeu. Não vou nem encostar em você, apenas assista. – Eu tentei soar sexy.  
O mais incrível era o quanto a letra da música também combinava com o momento.  
Comecei a me mover sensualmente no ritmo da melodia, conforme Alice havia me ensinado.

.  
"Trust me, trust me through  
_Confie em mim, confie em mim completamente_  
Catch me... slowly  
_Me pegue... lentamente_"

.  
Passava minhas mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, levantando um pouco a camisola que vestia, enquanto rebolava. A próxima parte da música eu fiz questão de cantar junto, pois era como se eu dissesse aquilo pra ele. Apontei meu dedo em sua direção, sem parar de dançar e mover a boca junto com a letra.

.  
"Is your faith in me, faith in you  
_É sua fé em mim, fé em você_  
Everything you are, is what I am  
_Todas as coisas que você é, é o que eu sou_  
Do you feel?  
_Você sente?_"

.  
Rebolei mais um pouco, dando uma volta para que ele pudesse ver a parte de trás de... é, de mim. Levei as mãos até a barra da camisola e comecei a deslizá-la para cima delicada e lentamente. Passei-a pela minha cabeça, jogando-a no chão em seguida. Nessa hora eu pude ver a expressão de Edward mudar. Ele ficou mais tenso, o corpo mais rígido, e seus olhos não saíam de meus seios. Ok, o plano tava funcionando.

.  
"Show me, show me through  
_Mostre-me, mostre-me completamente_  
Take me, captivate me  
_Leve-me, cative-me_  
Is the dream in you, dream in me  
_É o sonho em você, o sonho em mim_  
Everything you want, is what I need  
_Tudo o que você quer, é o que eu preciso_  
Can you feel?  
_Você pode sentir?_"

.  
Isso me deu gás para continuar, então me lembrei das recomendações de Emmett. Bom, então lá vai.  
Espalmei as mãos pela barriga e fui me auto acariciando até chegar em meus seios, onde comecei a massagear. Fiz uma cara de prazer e mordi o lábio inferior. Reparei que _algo_ começava a formar uma tenda nas calças de Edward. Sorri maliciosamente e comecei a brincar com meus mamilos, fazendo-o quase babar.  
Me virei de costas e levantei os braços, juntando as costas das mãos, e então descendo uma delas, acariciando o outro braço. Enquanto isso eu rebolava lentamente até o chão. Levantei o corpo e comecei a brincar com o elástico da minha calcinha, fazendo bastante charme antes deslizá-la bem vagarosamente pelas pernas. À medida que a peça descia, minha bunda ficava cada vez mais empinada, e posso jurar que ouvi um gemido baixo vindo da boca de Edward.  
Tinha chegado a parte mais difícil e embaraçosa, mas segundo Emmett, era essencial que eu a fizesse. Alice também tinha me dado umas dicas em relação a isso, então eu já tinha deixado uma cadeira sem braços e um banquinho mais baixo a postos. Eu sei, também me fiz a mesma pergunta quando Alice me falou que eu precisaria desses dois objetos.  
Então lá fui eu, totalmente nua, sentar-me na tal cadeira. Com o máximo de vergonha que uma pessoa pode ter, apoiei um pé no banquinho que estava na lateral e um pouco à frente de onde eu estava sentada. Ou seja, agora eu estava com as pernas arreganhadas para Edward. Quase chorei de vergonha, mas quando vi a reação dele, mudei de idéia. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, a "tenda" era tão grande agora, que parecia que ia rasgar sua calça, sua mão estava próxima dali, porém flexionada como se tivesse evitando fazer algo, e eu podia imaginar o que era...  
Peguei toda a coragem que eu podia ter em mim, e deslizei minha mão pela barriga, chegando ao ventre e depois... bom, depois chegou _nela_. Ouvi um rosnado baixo formar-se no peito de Edward, e sua mão quase cedia, mas hesitava logo em seguida.  
Então resolvi apelar, ou mais ou menos isso. Comecei a movimentar minha mão sensualmente pela extensão dela, enquanto soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer. Com o dedo indicador estimulei meu clitóris, fazendo-me involuntariamente gemer mais alto. O rosnado que antes estava só no peito dele, agora saiu em alto e bom tom pela sua boca. Então vi sua mão ceder e abrir sua calça. Tão rápido que quase não percebi o movimento, seu membro duro já estava em sua mão, enquanto ele fazia movimentos frenéticos pra cima e pra baixo, sem deixar de me encarar por um só segundo.  
Aquilo me excitou tanto, que comecei a sentir meu sexo mais úmido, e minha mão já se movia inconscientemente.  
Toda a minha vergonha tinha desaparecido como num passe de mágica, assim como o pudor de Edward. Com o passar dos minutos parecíamos dois animais no cio se exibindo um para o outro. Quanto mais ele se tocava e gemia, mais eu me excitava, e vice-versa. Nunca havia imaginado nós dois naquela situação, mas não queria reclamar, não havia por que reclamar.  
Comecei a sentir uma sensação crescente em meu baixo ventre, e minha respiração ficou mais ofegante. Meus gemidos aumentaram de volume, assim como os de Edward, que estavam mais para urros selvagens. De repente um êxtase percorreu minha espinha, espalhando-se por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer e me contorcer. Meus olhos se reviravam, e da minha boca saíam gritos de prazer. Então a sensação foi se esvaindo, e eu pude observar a mesma reação ocorrer no corpo de Edward, porém mais violentamente. Suas mãos se moviam tão rapidamente nesse momento, que eu quase não via que ela estava ali. Seus urros se tornaram mais animalescos e um líquido saiu de seu membro. Aos poucos seu corpo foi relaxando, assim como o meu. Então eu entendi, havíamos gozado, apenas de nos olharmos nos dando prazer.  
Ficamos ali, ofegando por alguns momentos.  
-Bella, você não devia ter feito isso. – Ele disse numa voz quase preguiçosa.  
-Mas... você não gostou? – Perguntei com pesar.  
-Não... – Ele deu uma leve risadinha. – Não é isso. Eu... adorei... – Ele dizia deitado na cama enquanto encarava o teto. – Você estava simplesmente maravilhosa.  
Corei, só pra variar um pouquinho.  
Me vesti e fui me deitar com ele, caindo em um sono pesado logo em seguida. Não prolonguei a conversa, para que uma discussão não começasse, pois ele mal sabia que aquela vez tinha sido apenas a primeira. E confesso que depois daquela experiência imensamente prazerosa, apesar de bastante embaraçosa, fiquei mais que animada para provar o que vinha por aí.


	5. Chapter 5 O tato

Quando acordei pela manhã, Edward não estava mais ao meu lado na cama. Mas eu estava tão bem, tão feliz, tão disposta, que nem liguei. Aliás, aquela seria uma oportunidade para ir falar com Emmett sobre a próxima etapa do plano. Não vou dizer que não estava com medo, mas depois da experiência maravilhosa da noite passada, uma Bella corajosa que eu desconhecia tomou conta de mim.  
Eu já me preparava para levantar quando meu coração veio à boca.  
-AHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! – Emmett escancarou a porta e gritou, me fazendo quase ter um ataque cardíaco.  
Não sei se é com todo mundo, mas quando eu levo um susto, fico com tanta raiva que nem vejo as coisas que digo.  
-EMMETT SEU VIADO FILHO DE UMA DESCABAÇADA, VAI ASSUSTAR SUA VÓ CARALHO! – Berrei ainda ofegante devido ao susto.  
-Nooooffaaaa, mas que menina estressadaaa, será que a noite ontem não deu certo? Conta aqui pra mim, tu caiu no meio do strip, foi?  
-Não Emmett, eu não caí!  
-Bom, na verdade eu já sei que deu tudo certo. Aliás, a casa inteira sabe, já que tu e o meu irmãozinho gemeram que nem dois animais no cio.  
Legal, eu tinha esquecido que eles ouviriam nossos gemidos. Mas já foi, e também não fui só eu que gemi, não é?!  
Mesmo assim eu corei. Já mencionei meu ódio à esse fator do meu metabolismo? Não via a hora de ser transformada.  
-Ahmm... Emmett, será que dá pra gente pular a parte das brincadeiras sem graça e ir logo pro que interessa? Afinal o Edward pode aparecer por aqui a qualquer momento.  
-Fica de boa que o Ed teve que ir na cidade fazer um favor pro Carlisle. Mas já que tu quer ir direto aos negócios... Falando nisso, roupinha maneira essa que a Alice te arranjou hein Bellinha?! – Ele disse enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo. Peguei o cobertor e me cobri. Ele riu disso. – Mas fica tranqüila que hoje não vai precisar de tanta pompa não. Só põe um pijaminha legal, bonitinho, mas sem ser aquelas marmotas largas e rasgadas hein?! E aí é só relaxar e gozar... literalmente HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Qual parte de pular as brincadeirinhas sem graça ele não tinha entendido? Resolvi simplesmente ignorar.  
-Tá, que seja. Mas o que eu vou fazer hoje?  
-Hm... Eu acho que tu deve começar pelos mais simples, que envolvam menos intimidade, então hoje vai ser sobre o tato.  
-E você chama isso de menos íntimo???  
-Querida, isso é fichinha perto do que eu tenho planejado pra amanhã. Que dirá pra depois de amanhã então. - Ele riu.  
ME-DO .  
Calma Bella, conta até 1000, faz respiração cachorrinho, foque-se no dia de hoje, e não se apavore com o que está por vir.  
Pelo que Emmett me explicou, a parte de hoje seria um tantinho mais fácil que a de ontem, afinal eu não teria que ficar me exibindo para Edward. Mas ia requerer um pouco de audácia, e muito poder de persuasão da minha parte. Graças ao senhor bom pai eterno, eu não precisaria da ajuda de Alice pra fazer... aquilo.  
Me aproveitei do fato de que Edward não conseguia ler meus pensamentos e passei o resto do dia trabalhando nas minhas táticas, quer dizer, inventando elas. Até que o resultado final não parecia muito ruim, pelo menos não na minha cabecinha oca.  
Foi anoitecendo e minha ansiedade foi crescendo. Vesti um pijama simples, de algodão, mas sem ser marmota, como Emmett havia recomendado que não fosse. Era só um shortinho e uma blusa de alcinhas, na cor branca. Realmente nada demais, mas tinha lá seu charme.  
Desci para a cozinha, afim de beber água, que inclusive só tinha ali em sua forma potável, por minha causa. Ainda bem que Charlie havia permitido que eu passasse essa pequena temporada na casa dos Cullen, isso realmente ajudou no meu plano.  
Quando voltei pro quarto, Edward estava em trajes confortáveis, calça de moletom e camiseta, deitado na cama enquanto lia um livro. Ele me olhou e abriu um sorriso de boas-vindas. Ai como eu amava aquele homem! Sempre me fazendo derreter que nem manteiga de leite, e isso apenas sorrindo. Sorri abertamente de volta, e juro que percebi um rápido olhar na direção de minhas coxas nuas. Se eu estiver certa, ponto pra mim. Fui até a cama e deitei-me de lado, então ele fez o mesmo, ficando de frente pra mim.  
Senti as costas de sua mão afagando-me a bochecha, fazendo-me fechar os olhos apenas para aproveitar aquele carinho. Acho que até se ele me batesse eu gostaria, pois qualquer toque seu me fazia ir às nuvens. Aliás, eu esperava que hoje esse toque avançasse para _outro_ lugar. Sua face se aproximou da minha, e seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente, quase que apenas roçando. Tentei aprofundar o beijo, e não fui impedida, mas suas mãos sempre permaneciam em meu rosto, ou, no máximo, em minha cintura. Eu já estava em chamas devido ao toque gelado de sua língua na minha. Ok, hora de colocar o plano em ação... mais uma vez.  
-Edward... – Interrompi nosso beijo. – Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta...  
-Pode perguntar meu amor. – Ele disse docemente.  
Pousei minha mão sobre a dele, que se encontrava em minha cintura.  
-Por que você tem tanto receio em me tocar? – Falei em um tom manhoso. – E não adianta dizer que é porque tem medo de me machucar, pois você sabe muito bem ser carinhoso. E além do mais, eu estou falando de um simples toque.  
-Bella, é que...  
-Edward... – O interrompi. – Você não gosta de me tocar? – Movi sua mão sob a minha até a barra da minha blusa. – Tem algo de errado comigo? Com a minha pele? – Subi nossas mãos, trazendo minha blusa junto.  
Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele soltou um suspiro.  
-Bella, você sabe que não é isso...  
-Sei? Então por que você não me toca? – Guiei sua mão até meu seio.  
Um gemido quase inaudível saiu de sua boca, ao contrário de mim, que gemi alto com o toque gelado de sua mão no meu mamilo.  
-Meu amor, não faça isso comigo, é sacanagem. – Ele pediu em tom de súplica.  
-Sacanagem é o que eu menos faço com você, Edward. Eu não entendo porque você se recusa a encostar em mim de um modo mais... – Deslizei nossas mãos até o elástico do meu short, empurrando-o até que eu o sentisse me tocando por cima da calcinha. - _íntimo_...  
Além de chantagista, agora eu virei pervertida, legal...  
-Bella... – Ele gemeu em um misto de protesto e rendição.  
-Edward, eu te desejo tanto... – Gemi enquanto apertava mais sua mão contra meu sexo.  
Quando eu percebi, sua mão não estava mais sob a minha, agora ela estava por dentro da minha calcinha, tocando-me como eu havia feito ontem. Mas era diferente, era ele, era a mão dele, gélida, forte e masculina, que me dava arrepios agora. Beijei-lhe a boca intensamente, e postei minha mão em seu peito, deslizando até sua barriga, até encontrar o cós de sua calça. Sua mão livre segurou a minha, me impedindo de continuar.  
-Acho melhor não. – Ele parou de me tocar, mas sua outra mão permaneceu lá.  
-Por quê?  
-Você sabe... Eu posso me descontrolar com você tão... perto.  
-Amor, você tem que ter mais fé em si mesmo, mais fé no nosso amor. – Fiz uma pequena pausa enquanto acariciava seu ventre por baixo da camiseta. Aproximei meu rosto do seu. – Eu quero tanto te tocar Edward... Eu quero te fazer sentir pelo menos uma parte do que eu estou sentindo. – Sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido. – Deixa eu te dar prazer também, deixa...  
Então ele rosnou e voltou a pressionar sua mão contra o meu sexo. Legal, ganhei de novo, consegui convencê-lo. Não perdi tempo, afinal ele poderia mudar de idéia, e coloquei a mão dentro de sua calça, buscando o "objeto" do meu desejo. Hm, acho que to ficando muito perva.  
Minha mão tocou seu membro gelado, grande e grosso, fazendo-o gemer por causa daquele simples contato com a minha pele quente.  
Apertei seu membro já pulsante em minha mão, e comecei a deslizá-la para cima e para baixo. Seus dedos gelados em meu sexo tornaram-se mais urgentes, estimulando-me avidamente. Eu podia jurar que estava vendo estrelas na minha frente, e também podia sentir-me ficando cada vez mais molhada de prazer.  
Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e fui beijando a linha de seu maxilar, procurando seus lábios para tomá-los nos meus. Sua boca encontrou a minha, beijando-me profundamente, abafando alguns gemidos que saíam de ambas.  
O prazer crescia em meu ventre, e minha mão, que antes fazia movimentos delicados, sentiu a necessidade de tornar-se mais rápida. Edward separou nossos lábios, soltando um gemido alto de prazer. Estávamos os dois ofegantes, seu hálito invadindo minha boca, e vice-versa. Tudo ali estava me levando a um estado elevado, supremo. Seu cheiro, sua respiração doce, seu membro que parecia clamar para que eu continuasse, seus dedos frígidos que sabiam me tocar exatamente onde eu mais sentia prazer, sua boca que se colava na minha de tempo em tempo, seu olhar inebriado de luxúria, fitando-me os olhos profundamente...  
Eu nunca duvidei de que eu e Edward tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro, mas a cada dia, a cada experiência nova, essa convicção aumentava. Nossos corpos eram sincronizados, reagindo ao mesmo tempo. Nossas respirações se aceleraram, nossos gemidos aumentaram de volume, nossas mãos ficaram mais urgentes e nossos corpos começaram a se contrair. É claro que eu não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo de seus dedos, mas eu sentia que ele gostava da velocidade com que eu o tocava.  
Uma maravilhosa corrente de prazer espalhou-se pelo meu corpo, alcançando cada mísera parte dele. Edward agora revirava os olhos enquanto estremecia. Chegamos ao clímax no mesmo instante, nossos urros de prazer se fundindo. Pela primeira vez eu senti o fruto de seu prazer. Aquele líquido gelado escorreu pela minha mão, da mesma forma que eu sabia que seus dedos estavam encharcados com o meu.  
-Bela... isso... isso foi... foi... – Ele tentava achar uma palavra enquanto ofegava.  
-Foi perfeito. – Completei.  
Ele deu um sorriso cansado.  
-Eu te amo tanto... – Seu olhar era terno.  
-Eu também, mais que minha própria vida. – Respondi apaixonadamente.  
Colamos nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de amor e carinho. O encerramento perfeito pra uma noite perfeita.


	6. Chapter 6 A audição

Dormi pesado naquela noite, e ainda sonhei com Edward. Digamos que não foi um sonho muito casto, mas com certeza me agradou .  
-BELLA! – E, como sempre, Emmett me assustava com seus berros repentinos.  
Acordei apavorada, encarando-o parado no batente da porta.  
-Eu sei que vocês não dormem por aqui, mas... EU DURMO, CARAMBA! – Falei estressada.  
-Ah, que isso Bellinha, siga a filosofia do Bon Jovi: "Gonna live while I'm alive and sleep when I'm dead" (Vou viver enquanto estiver vivo e dormir quando estiver morto). Se bem que eu já morri e não durmo HAHAHAHA.  
Acredite, doses de piadinhas do Emmett logo pela manhã não fazem bem à saúde. Eu não tenho super audição nem nada, mas até eu ouvi o berro que veio do telefone que estava na mão de Emmett.  
-Ah, é mesmo, seu pai quer falar com você. – Ele deu um sorriso sem graça e me entregou o telefone.  
-Alô, pai?  
-_Bella, desculpe ter te acordado mas é que surgiu uma emergência na delegacia e eu terei que ficar fora o dia inteiro. Será que você não poderia voltar pra casa só por hoje? Estão tendo muitos casos de assalto a casas sozinhas, e se você estiver lá não tem perigo._ – Percebi a hesitação na voz de Charlie, ele odiava ter que me pedir alguma coisa.  
-Claro pai, sem problemas.  
-_Se quiser pode levar Alice com você, assim não ficará sozinha. Ah, e QUALQUER coisa me ligue, ok?!_  
-Não sei preocupe, ficarei bem. Tchau pai, beijo.  
-_Mas é pra ligar mesmo, hein?! Beijos filha, tchau.__  
_Mal apertei o botão off do telefone, e Alice já estava empurrando Emmett para poder passar pela porta e vir saltitando em minha direção.  
-POSSO IR COM VOCÊ? POSSO? POSSO? DIZ QUE SIM VAAAAI! – Ela quicava e fazia voz de piedade.  
-Ah não Alice, esse negócio da Bella ter que ir pra casa vai sair melhor que a encomenda, e acho que a nossa cunhadinha não vai querer platéia pro que ela vai fazer com o Edward hoje, to errado? – Emmett disse as ultimas duas palavras olhando pra mim.  
-Nem pensar Emmett, não vou levar o Edward pra minha casa pra fazer o que quer que seja que você tá planejando. A gente pula o dia de hoje e eu faço amanhã!  
-HOHOHO! Que idéia mais audaciosa Emmett!!! – Alice disse maliciosamente, provavelmente já tendo visto os planos do irmão.  
-Gostou maninha?  
-ADOREI! Mas não acho que a Bella terá coragem suficiente. – A pequena disse em tom de desafio.  
-Ah, mas é tão legal. É diferente, e eu e a Rose adoramos quando a gente fez.  
-Eu e o Jazz também!  
Impressão minha ou eu era a única boiando na conversa?  
-Ei, alguém pode, por favor, me falar do que se trata? – Perguntei impaciente.  
-Phone sex honey! – Alice disse animadamente e me deu uma piscadinha.  
-Hein?  
-Sexo por telefone, minha cara Bella. – Emmett falou com aquele tom e aquele sorriso safado de sempre.  
Sexo por telefone. Isso era pelo menos... possível? Me chamem de ingênua, mas a minha mente não conseguia imaginar uma maneira de fazer aquilo. Acho que Alice viu o enorme ponto de interrogação pairando em minha face.  
-Bella, meu amor, vocês vão falar coisas sensuais, eróticas, até pornográficas, pelo telefone. Você não faz idéia do poder que certas palavras têm. – Ela explicou.  
-Mas... O que eu vou falar? E qual é a graça de ficar só falando?  
Agora Emmett balançava a cabeça baixa, de um lado para o outro, desapontado, sei lá.  
-Achei que as noites passadas tivessem colocado um pouco de perversão nessa sua cabecinha, Bella. Você vai falar, e vai fazer aquilo que fez antes de ontem.  
-Eu... vou... eu vou... quer dizer... eu vou...  
-É, você vai, e ele também. Ou vai me dizer que não gostou daquela 1ª experiência?  
Corei. Ele entendeu como uma resposta positiva.  
-Mas Emmett, eu não faço idéia do que falar, e dependendo do que for, não vou ter coragem!  
-Aaah, tive uma idéia! – Alice saltitou.  
-Ei, sou eu quem tem idéias aqui! – Emmett reclamou.  
-Cala a boca Emmett! Bella, passarei a tarde com você, te dando umas dicazinhas básicas, e pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito nessa sua vergonha. Confia em mim! – Ela continuava saltitante.  
-Er... eu acho que confio, né?! Melhor você do que Emmett. – Ele me olhou feio. – Mas e Edward, como vocês vão tirar a vergonha _dele_?  
-AH, ESSA EU SEI, ESSA EU SEI! – Agora era Emmett que quicava de animação. Eu e Alice ficamos encarando ele. – Vou pedir pro Jasper ficar mandando muitas ondas de puro tesão pra ele. Será que funciona?  
-Claro que sim, Jasper já tem experiência nessa _área_. – A pequena falou com malícia.  
-Eita nóis! Conta mais maninha!  
-Eu não, seu pervertido! Agora vamos Bella, vista-se pois não há tempo a perder!  
Alice me levou pra casa em seu belo porshe amarelo. No meio do caminho ela parou em frente a uma mercearia, pediu que eu a aguardasse no carro, e então voltou com uma sacola, mas não me deixou ver o que havia comprado.  
Chegamos na minha casa e Charlie não estava mais lá, havia apenas um bilhete pedindo que eu me cuidasse e que ligasse pra ele caso qualquer coisa acontecesse.  
Alice não perdeu tempo e me arrastou pra sala, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. Abriu a sacola e tirou de lá de dentro um mini engradado com seis garrafinhas de vidro cheias de um liquido vagamente branco.  
-Alice, o que é isso? – Perguntei desconfiada.  
-Ah, pelo que eu ouvi falar é muito bom, então apenas tome, ok?! – Ela disse já me entregando uma garrafinha, que estava bem gelada por sinal.  
Provei um gole. Hmmm, parecia soda limonada, era gostosinho. Enquanto isso ela me dava dicas do que falar mais tarde. No começo as coisas que ela mandava eu dizer me pareciam extremamente absurdas e pervertidas, mas depois da segunda garrafa daquela soda, tudo começou a ficar interessante e até engraçado. Bebidinha bizarra aquela. Quando eu vi, já tinha bebido as seis unidades do negócio. Tive que ir ao banheiro para "descarregar" o excesso de líquido no meu organismo. Aproveitei pra já tomar um banho, e quando voltei à sala, Alice já tinha outro mini engradado nas mãos. Bebi sem pestanejar, afinal aquele refrigerante era irado! As dicas e os conselhos continuavam, e eu tentava absorver cada palavra que a baixinha falava.  
-Aliccccccccccce, me conta... o que que é essa coisinha que tu me deu pra eu tomar? Tipo cara, ameeeeeeeeeeeei!  
-Ah, me falaram que é Ice, ou alguma coisa do gênero. Que bom que gostou, mas acho melhor você parar de beber por agora.  
-Oooooook! - Fiquei com pesar, afinal a bebida era super maneira, mas não discuti.  
Faltavam umas duas horas ou menos para que eu ligasse pra Edward. Não sei o porque da hora, mas Alice disse que era aquela hora, então tá falado.  
Era impressão minha ou as cores estavam mais lindas e intensas hoje? Ah, tava tudo tããão lindo! Senti que o aquecedor estava muito potente, e para não irritar Charlie e mexer na configuração do negócio, eu resolvi simplesmente tirar a roupa, e ficar só de calcinha e sutiã. Hm, bem melhor! Não sei por que, mas a Alice me olhava e ria o tempo todo. Vai saber, ela é meio doidinha né?!  
Opa, hora de ligar pro Edward. Alice se auto despachou aqui de casa, e me deu privacidade pra falar putarias, quer dizer, coisas sensuais, como ela diz, pro Edward. Pelo que eu pude perceber, eu não estava mais gaguejando, ainda bem, porque não ia dar pra ficar com tesão com uma anta de galocha gaguejando no telefone.  
Disquei seu número, deu uns dois daqueles "TUUUUU" e ele atendeu. DEEEEEEEEEUS QUE VOZ LINDA!  
-_Oi meu amor._  
-OI AMOR DA MINHA VIDAAA!!! – Sim, eu estava empolgada.  
-_Nossa, quanta felicidade. Algum motivo especial?_  
-Ah, sei lá. Talvez a noite de ontem.  
-_Er... ahm... pois é né... você quer falar sobre ontem?_  
-Ué, pode ser... EU COMEÇO! Então, eu simplesmente AMEEEEEEI ontem, tipo, você não faz idéia do quanto você é gostoso Edward! – Por que eu estava sendo tão direta mesmo?  
-_Ahm... obrigado... eu acho... Bella, você está diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa?_  
-Comigo? Naaada! A Alice me deu um refrigerante muito mara, e agora tá tudo mais mara ainda!  
-_Alice? Refrigerante?_ – Ele parecia desconfiado e nervoso. Ops, acho que falei demais. JASPER MEU CUNHADO QUERIDO, ACALME MEU HOMEM! – _Sorte sua e da pequena diaba que eu estou estranhamente calmo hoje._  
Jasper também lia pensamentos? Porque eu aposto que isso era obra dele. Edward nunca ficaria calmo assim, sem mais nem menos.  
Já fazia umas três horas que eu tinha tomado meu último gole daquele líquido mágico, e as cores estavam começando a voltar ao normal, assim como a minha fala. Mas eu me sentia corajosa como nunca, e estava na hora de botar o plano em ação. Ui, me senti praticamente um James Bond agora. Tudo bem, talvez eu ainda não estivesse tão normal assim. Foco Isabella, foco! "Tente parecer sexy, seja persuasiva." A voz de Alice ecoava na minha cabeça, fazendo-me lembrar de suas dicas.  
-Edward, eu quero que você me fale o que você sentiu nesses últimos dois dias em que fizemos certas... coisas... a mais. – Tentei soar sensual e firme.  
-_Eu realmente preciso falar?_  
-Sim, e com todas as palavras. Por mim, meu amor. – Peguei pesado? Ah, quem liga? Eu não.  
-_Bom... er... Eu senti muito... muito..._  
-Muito...? Não precisa ter vergonha, nem eu estou encabulada. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro Edward, ainda não percebeu isso? – Incentivei.  
-_Claro que sim Bella! Eu também sinto isso, e esse sentimento de que pertencemos um ao outro só fez aumentar depois dos... ocorridos._  
-Você gostou das... coisas... que eu fiz?  
-_Muito, meu amor, muito. Você não tem idéia de como estava linda naqueles trajes antes de ontem._  
Respira fundo, inspira, expira... Era agora que o bicho ia começar a pegar. Coragem mulher!  
-Sabe, o aquecedor aqui de casa está tão quente, que chega a me dar calor. E se você gostou da minha "roupa" daquele dia, devia ver o que eu estou usando agora. – Eu disse maliciosamente.  
-_Er... –Ele limpou a garganta. – E... o que você está usando?_  
-Na verdade, só uma calcinha de renda branca, já que o sutiã estava me incomodando, então me livrei dele a um tempinho atrás.  
-_Oh Deus... Bella, não faça isso comigo, por favor._  
-Fazer o que, querido? Eu só disse que estou usando apenas uma pequena calcinha rendada.  
-_Não sei o que está havendo comigo, mas eu sinto que se você continuar me provocando, o que obviamente está fazendo, eu não vou conseguir resistir. Tem algo muito estranho comigo hoje._ – Valeu Jazz, fico te devendo essa.  
-Então não resista. Nossa, acho que a janela está um pouco aberta, pois uma pequena rajada de vento soprou em minha direção, e agora os biquinhos dos meus seios estão totalmente eriçados. – De onde é que eu estava tirando a coragem pra dizer essas coisas? Que seja, pelo menos estava dando certo, pois ouvi ele gemer do outro lado da linha.  
-Você ainda não me respondeu o que sentiu nas duas últimas noites. Apensa disse muito... muito, e não completou a frase. Me fale, vai. – Pedi manhosa.  
-_Eu senti muito... desejo._  
-Eu também... Você não sabe o quanto.  
-_Te ver daquele jeito, nua, se exibindo pra mim, foi a coisa mais linda que eu já presenciei. Olhar aquela mulher, sensual e maravilhosa, e pensar "Minha mulher, só minha"._  
-Sua. Só sua. – Sussurrei.  
-_Quase sinto que deveria te pedir desculpas por ter perdido o controle, e feito aquilo na sua frente._  
-Não! Eu... gostei. Me fez sentir que você me desejava, e essa é uma das melhores sensações que eu já experimentei.  
-_E quais são as outras melhores sensações que você já sentiu?_ – Ele estava se soltando, ou era impressão minha?  
-Hm... – Gemi. – Seu toque frio. Só de me lembrar eu já... – Hesitei.  
-_Já o quê?_  
-Eu já me sinto queimando por dentro, ardendo de desejo.  
-_Eu queria poder estar aí, e satisfazer seu desejo, mas você sabe que não posso._  
-Você não entende? Meu desejo já está sendo saciado com essas experiências desses últimos dias. Não precisamos passar por cima de nossas convicções para nos satisfazermos.  
-_Então você quer que eu vá aí? E a gente faz... aquelas coisas?_  
-Não, não precisa. Eu só quero que você continue me falando essas coisas.  
-_Quais coisas?_  
-Da maneira como você me deseja, me quer. Das coisas que você gosta que eu faço. Eu já estou ardendo por você Edward, não sei se vou conseguir me controlar.  
-_Se controlar?_  
-Sim, me controlar para que minha mão, que já está perigosamente próxima da minha calcinha, não escorregue mais pra baixo.  
-_Er... Eu te excito tanto assim?_  
-Meu amor, só de ouvir tua voz meu coração já se acelera. Quando você geme, por mais baixo ou insignificante que seja, uma corrente elétrica se forma no meu ventre. Tudo em você me deixa louca. - Eu estava sendo sincera, contando-lhe o que eu sentia quando estava com ele.  
-Agora me fale você, Edward... O que você sente quando está comigo?  
-_Além do amor imensurável e do carinho demasiado?_ – Ele fez uma pequena pausa. – _Eu sinto a paixão mais arrebatadora que um dia já existiu na face da Terra, sinto vontade de lhe abraçar e nunca mais soltá-la, sinto desejo de ter cada mísera parte de seu belo corpo... Ah, e como eu desejo tê-la para mim, digo, completamente para mim, e para todo o sempre._  
Eu imaginava cada ação que ele descrevia. Minha imaginação fluía solta enquanto suas palavras me aqueciam.  
-Diga que me quer Edward! Eu sei que você me ama, e você sabe o quanto eu também te amo, mas eu preciso saber que você me quer. – Falei em tom firme, ainda tentando soar sensual.  
-_Não sei como você ainda duvida do quanto eu te quero, minha Bella. Eu quero você de corpo e alma. Você sabe muito bem que um simples toque seu, consegue fazer-me delirar._  
-Sei?  
-_Deveria saber. Por que você acha que eu sempre tenho que me afastar? Seu corpo significa para mim, a estrada para a perdição, o atalho para o inferno. Seus lábios quentes quando tocam os meus, provocam-me prazer imensurável._ – Suas falas me levavam de volta no tempo, trazendo lembranças nossas, e a palavra, que parecia ser cantada, eu me excitava ainda mais. –_ Sua voz rouca, macia... Você tem noção do estado que eu fico quando você usa aquele tom manhoso, sensual? Meu corpo gélido arde em chamas com simples palavras vindas de sua boca. E ontem... ontem eu descobri o quanto o seu toque pode ser macio, tentador, suave e diabólico._  
-Você gostou do que eu... fiz... ontem? – Perguntei insegura.  
-_Mas que pergunta. Eu fui além do céu com sua mão quente me tocando. Senti o maior prazer de toda a minha vida._  
Ok, ele tinha conseguido me deixar acesa, agora era a minha vez.  
-Edward, quando você fala assim eu... eu...  
-_Você o quê? Fala pra mim meu amor, eu me abri pra você, agora eu quero saber o que você sente, pensa, faz... Me diz, vai._  
E eu lá ia resistir a um pedido desses, vindo dele, e feito dessa maneira? Nunquinha né?!  
-Quando você fala desse jeito, oh, parece que o sangue ferve em minhas veias... Eu não sei como é possível, mas a cada momento que passa eu te desejo ainda mais. Meu corpo está clamando por você Edward, eu não consigo me controlar.  
-_Bella, não fale assim se não quem não vai conseguir se controlar sou eu. Me fale, o que você está pensando nesse exato momento?_  
-Eu estou lembrando... de ontem.  
-_Do que, exatamente?_  
-Dos seus... dedos, e do prazer que eu senti quando eles me tocaram. Tão gélidos, tão firmes... – Soltei um gemido involuntário.  
-_Que foi?_  
-Não estou agüentando, minha mão já... escorregou. Deus, eu estou tão...  
-_Tão...?_  
-Úmida... – Sussurrei bem baixo, mas é claro que ele ouviu.  
-_Oh Bella, assim eu não me seguro._  
-Então não se segure, meu amor, pois eu já perdi meu controle. Minha mão não obedece mais minha consciência, só obedece o meu desejo.  
-_Mas..._  
-Mas nada Edward. No momento só o que eu quero é imaginar que a mão que me toca agora é a sua. Quero pensar que são os seus dedos frios que estão me massageando, dando-me prazer...  
-_Eu queria estar aí pra te tocar como tu clamas desejar. Mas saiba que estou em pensamento, e só o que eu quero é te dar prazer._  
-E eu queria poder estar aí, sentir você perto de mim, acariciar seu corpo até encontrar seu ponto de maior prazer. E eu quero, ah como eu quero, ouvir você gemendo, e saber que é por minha causa.  
Ui, me soltei legal. Mas aquela bebida somada à minha mão... bem, _lá_, não me davam condições de repreender-me por estar falando aquelas coisas.  
-_Então eu deveria imaginar que é sua mão delicada e quente que está adentrando minha calça agora?_  
-Isso! Imagine que sou eu que estou deslizando a mão em movimentos firmes, enquanto eu imagino serem seus os dedos que estão me fazendo revirar os olhos.  
-_Bella, geme pra mim, vai._  
-Edward... aww Edward! – Gemi.  
-_Então imaginemos que ambos tenhamos aumentado o ritmo, movimentando nossas mãos mais forte e rapidamente.__  
_-Isso... mais f... mais... mais... – Eu não conseguia terminar minha frase. Algo me dizia que aquele momento crucial estava a caminho.  
-_Oh Bella! – Ele gemeu num sussurro. – Eu estou... eu... eu..._  
Não, não era só eu que estava chegando... lá. Nós combinávamos... até nisso.  
A partir daquele momento nem eu, nem ele dissemos mais nada. Só o que saía de nossas bocas eram gemidos, sussurros incompreensíveis, e por fim, urros. Era o clímax nos atingindo em cheio, nos levando às nuvens, e nos esquecendo por lá. Estávamos ambos ofegantes, ainda soltando alguns curtos e baixos gemidos de vez em quando. Uns dois minutos se passaram enquanto permanecíamos naquele incrível transe.  
-Edward, ainda está aí?  
-_Sim, só estou tentando me recuperar._  
-Foi... incrível. Pelo menos para mim.  
-_Achei que meus urros de prazer tivessem passado minha mensagem._  
Dei uma risadinha, e ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes.  
-Acho que agora temos que desligar.  
-_É... e você precisa dormir._  
-Pois é...  
-_Então... boa noite. Durma bem, meu anjo._  
-Com você em meus pensamentos, é claro que dormirei bem.  
-_Eu amo você, e já sinto sua falta._  
-Idem.  
E aquelas foram nossas últimas palavras ditas naquele telefonema, no mínimo, diferente. Dormi pesado, como andava acontecendo nesses últimos dias. Mas um sonho me levou já para a próxima noite, e pro único sentido que me restava, já que a o olfato havia sido descartado... Seria o dia do paladar._  
_


	7. Chapter 7 O paladar

Aquele seria o último dia da minha "jornada de experiências", mas talvez fosse apenas o começo da prática de tais. Sim, eu estava ficando mais pervertida do que eu imaginava. Mas qualquer uma (ou até um, vai saber né?!) que se coloque no meu lugar, fazendo essas coisas com _Edward Cullen_ (veja bem, é Edward Cullen, e não qualquer um), me compreenderá.  
Naquele dia, quando acordei pela manhã, descobri que não era refrigerante que Alice havia me dado. O negócio tinha álcool misturado, e eu sempre fui fraca para bebidas alcoólicas. Espancar ou não espancar a fadinha malígna? Decidi que seria melhor eu ficar na minha, já que quem sairia machucada da "briga" seria apenas eu. E, apesar de ter sido um golpe baixo, me ajudou muito na hora de falar certas coisas.  
Não pude deixar de notar uma dor que latejava de leve em minha cabeça. Isso sem falar na falta de vontade de viver (?) e nas náuseas. Ah, então era isso que chamavam de ressaca.  
Quando desci as escadas avistei algo em cima da mesa de jantar. Era um bilhete acompanhado de um pacotinho que me parecia ser um remédio. Nele tinha escrito a palavra "engov". Onde é que eu já tinha visto isso mesmo? Ah, sim, aquela propaganda de remédio pra quem bebe demais. O bilhete dizia:  
_"Bella, imaginei que pudesse precisar desse remédio. Tome e não discuta. A.C."_.  
Claro que ela não imaginou, ela viu e já sabia que eu ia acordar assim.  
Tomei. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Alice saberia se eu não tomasse. E além do mais, minha cabeça reclamava da dor latejante.  
Uma meia hora depois eu já estava nova em folha. Remedinho poderoso esse hein?!  
O comprimidinho milagroso havia me dado novos ânimos para aquela noite. Mas foi aí, no meio de toda a minha animação, que eu me lembrei que teria que conversar com Emmett... De novo. Às vezes as conversas com ele chegavam a ser mais embaraçosas do que colocar as teorias em prática com Edward. Mas, porém, entretanto, todavia, contudo, era um mal necessário.  
Não sei bem, mas acho que, apesar de eu corar a todo momento, a família Cullen ainda não tinha entendido que eu era extremamente tímida. Por que eu digo isso? Porque Alice, enquanto me levava para sua casa, me espremeu até que eu lhe contasse os detalhes sórdidos da noite passada. Prefiro não comentar.  
Quando adentramos a casa Edward e Emmett estavam sentados no sofá conversando. Olhei para o amor da minha vida e meu coração inchou de felicidade. Aquele sorriso bobo e apaixonado surgiu em nossos lábios, enquanto nossos olhos brilhavam de emoção. Por incrível que pareça, era sempre aquela reação que tínhamos quando nos encontrávamos. Não importava se fazia um dia, uma semana, ou um mês que não nos víamos, o reencontro era sempre igual, inundando qualquer ambiente com um amor quase palpável.  
Estava tudo muito bem, tudo muito lindo, até que avistei o sorriso pervertido de Emmett. Isso me fez recordar de certas coisas, e então, pra variar só um pouquinho, eu corei. Obviamente Edward percebeu, e veio andando em minha direção.  
-Amor, não liga pra essa porta pervertida ambulante não. – Ele disse me abraçando. – Vamos pra lá?  
Não me importava onde fosse o "lá", com Edward eu iria sem pestanejar, mesmo que fosse o inferno. Ele me guiou até o fundo da casa, e caminhamos até encontrar a beira do rio, onde nos sentamos.  
Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Edward voltou-se para mim, fitando-me intensamente nos olhos. Fiz o mesmo, e senti sua mão tocando a minha, que estava pousada sobre a minha perna.  
-Bella, eu queria ter uma conversa com você. – Ele disse.  
Eita, fiquei com medo.  
-Er... pode falar... – Eu disse receosa.  
-Eu queria dizer que... Essas coisas que nós temos feito ultimamente... – Ele hesitou.  
Ah pronto, agora ele ia me falar de que não tinha gostado, ou que eu era uma piranha oferecida. Fiz cara de desentendida, insinuando para que ele continuasse.  
-Então... O que eu quero dizer é que eu estou muito feliz de você ter tomado iniciativa para fazer essas... coisas. Se ainda existe a possibilidade, acho que te amo ainda mais. Por você ser tão decidida, tão perspicaz, por conseguir driblar essa minha cabeça dura... Enfim, por ser a _minha_ Bella.  
Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de emoção. Não me contive e avancei em seus lábios, beijando-os fervorosamente. Surpreendentemente eu fui correspondida. Senti sua língua gelada pedindo passagem em minha boca, que foi prontamente concedida. Meus dedos estavam perdidos em seus cabelos, enquanto suas mãos puxavam-me pela cintura.  
Quando vi eu já estava sentada em seu colo, com cada perna postada de um lado de seu corpo.  
O beijo continuava se aprofundando, e eu sentia as mãos de Edward começando a se aventurar pelo meu corpo. Senti sua mão tocando minhas costas por debaixo da blusa, provocando-me um arrepio instantâneo.  
Seu tronco foi caindo lentamente levando-me junto, até que eu me vi deitada sobre o seu corpo.  
O inesperado não parava de acontecer. Senti as mãos de Edward descendo pela minha espinha, até encontrar minhas nádegas, que foram prontamente apertadas. Soltei um gemido baixo, abafado pelo beijo ininterrupto, e isso pareceu estimulá-lo.  
Rolou nossos corpos, fazendo-me ficar sob ele, enquanto puxava minhas pernas para o lado, postando-as do lado de seus quadris. Não tinha certeza se essa tinha sido uma boa idéia, já que: 1º, eu estava de saia. 2º, a posição permitia um certo _contato_ que ameaçava me tirar o controle. 3º... Bom, duas razões já está passando de bom.  
Desci minhas mãos para suas costas, enquanto eu sentia ele apertando minhas coxas com vigor. Nossas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro, e nossos lábios nunca se desgrudavam. Nós nunca havíamos nos beijado tão intensamente, e foi simplesmente mágico.  
Estávamos literalmente nos amassando. E eu que nem fazia idéia de que sabia fazer isso. Mas tudo parecia fluir perfeitamente, e nada parecia forçado. Me peguei imaginando se nossa primeira vez seria assim também. E foi aí que me dei conta... Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, logo logo seria tarde demais para parar. Eu mesma já estava totalmente acesa, e _sentia_ que Edward não estava muito diferente de mim.  
Com muito, muito esforço interrompi nosso beijo. Eu não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca (**N/A:** referência à música do Sum 41 – With me... _I don't want this moment, to ever end..._ Me lembra Gossip Girl, Blair e Chuck, banco traseiro de uma limusine *.*).  
-Edward...  
-Eu sei... É melhor pararmos... – Ele disse com uma expressão meio torturada.  
Aquilo quase me matou. Eu queria, ele queria... Mas não era hora, e muito menos lugar, para fazer o que desejávamos. Além do mais, a noite meio que prometia.  
Edward saiu de cima de mim e foi caminhando de volta para casa, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo num sinal de frustração.  
-Emmett quer conversar com você. – Ele falou, quando já estava na porta dos fundos, em tom elevado para que minha mísera audição humana pudesse ouvir.  
Me arrastei até o quarto de Emmett como um homem indo pra forca. Tá, exagerada, eu sei. Mas só eu sei a vergonha que passo.  
Quando entrei no quarto, Jasper estava lá. Me senti na obrigação de agradecê-lo, mas como eu faria isso? "Jazz, valeu por encher meu namorado de tesão.". Acho que não né?!  
Imagino que ele tenha sentido minha indecisão e também minha gratidão.  
-Não precisa agradecer Bella. – Ele disse naquele tom calmo de sempre.  
-É Bella, quem tem que agradecer é a Alice, né maninho?! – Claro que foi Emmett quem disse isso.  
O coitado do Jasper saiu do quarto sem responder o irmão. Às vezes essa era a melhor coisa a se fazer quando se tratava do ursão idiota, ignorá-lo.  
-Senta aí Bells, vamos para a nossa última lição. – Sentei-me na beirada da cama onde ele também estava. – Mas não sem antes me contar como foi ontem. – Ele sorriu de seu modo típico.  
-Ah não! Já tive que contar pra Alice, mesmo ela provavelmente tendo visto mais do que eu.  
-Naada, ela tava _muito_ ocupada pra se preocupar com visões. HAHAHAHA.  
Ninguém escapava do humor dele.  
-Que seja. Eu contei pra ela, se quiser saber, você que vá perguntar, pois eu não direi nada.  
-Noffa, tá toda saidinha hein Bellinha? Estou achando que criei um monstro.  
-Cala a boca e fala logo Emmett! – Ele me estressava, mas eu nunca conseguia fazer o mesmo com ele.  
-Tá tá. Pois então, hoje vocês dois vão passar pra um nível de intimidade mais alto. Mas o passo de ontem seria o mais difícil, já que envolvia as falas e tudo mais, então o de hoje deve ser fichinha.  
-Vou precisar beber pra ter coragem? – Perguntei receosa.  
-HAHAHA! Acho que não. Você só vai precisar ter coragem pra começar, depois é só deixar rolar. E também não vai precisar ter diálogo, porque as bocas vão estar bem ocupadas, se é que você me entende. – Ele levantava as sobrancelhas de modo malicioso. Revirei os olhos e resolvi ignorar o comentário.  
-Emmett, eu acho que sei como vou fazer isso, mas não posso pedir pra que ele faça em mim também!  
-Você não vai. Já tive a idéia perfeita pra fazê-lo retribuir sem que você fale uma palavra sequer.  
Então ele me disse qual era sua idéia. Eu não sabia se corava, chorava, implorava para não fazer, saía correndo, cavava um buraco no chão e enfiava a cabeça, ou se simplesmente aceitava. Pensei em todas as possibilidades... Mas fui obrigada a simplesmente aceitar, pois Edward tinha entrado no quarto, me procurando.  
Ele me estendeu a mão, chamando-me para acompanhá-lo. Apesar de ainda ter assuntos pendentes com Emmett, aceitei a mão de Edward sem hesitar. Além do mais, aquilo significava que eu não teria que ouvir mais baboseiras.  
Devia ser umas seis horas da tarde, mas eu estava ansiosa demais, e não tinha mais nada para fazer até que a noite caísse.  
-E aí, o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntei casualmente.  
-Pra ser sincero eu não sei. Tem algo em mente?  
Eu até tinha, mas não ia falar o que era, né?!  
-Hm... Que tal se fossemos pro seu quarto apenas ouvir música? – Segundas intenções, eu? Imagina!  
-Ok. Comprei um CD novo e acho que você vai gostar. – Ele disse já nos encaminhando para seu quarto.  
Me joguei em sua cama grande e confortável, enquanto ele ia em direção ao som, rasgando o plástico que embrulhava um CD. Então uma melodia calma e instigante começou a tocar. .com/watch?v=q_9sd6kGRuk  
-Gosta? Não é uma cantora muito famosa, mas sua voz é tão suave.  
-Sim, adorei.  
Ele tinha razão, a voz da cantora era realmente agradável. Meio rouca, delicada, e até sensual. Ele se deitou ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão, enquanto me encarava profundamente. Então, com as costas da mão livre, ele acariciou minha bochecha. Borboletas voavam pelo meu estâmago toda vez que ele me tocava, por mais simples que fosse o ato.  
Passei minha mão suavemente em seu braço, descendo até suas costas, apoiando-me para chegar mais perto de seu corpo. Estávamos bem próximos agora, nossas respirações soprando na face um do outro. Nos olhávamos profundamente quando senti seus lábios tocarem os meus, rápida e levemente. Levei minha mão até sua nuca, puxando seu rosto de volta para que pudéssemos continuar o beijo. Fui prontamente retribuída, sentindo sua boca unir-se à minha de forma mais desejosa. Aprofundamos o ato, tocando nossas línguas sedentas uma pela outra. Sua mão saiu de meu rosto, pousando-se em minha cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava para mais perto de seu corpo. Acidentalmente sua palma fria tocou minha coluna por debaixo da blusa, trazendo-me um arrepio prazeroso. Senti necessidade de tocá-lo com mais intimidade também. Calma, não desse jeito que você está pensando... Não ainda.  
Desci minha mão pelo seu peitoral e abdômen, penetrando-a sob sua camiseta. Ouvi um gemido bem baixo, e abafado pelo nosso beijo, escapar de sua boca. Tentei subir sua blusa, a fim de ter mais liberdade para tocá-lo, mas ele interrompeu nosso beijo, olhando-me com um pouco de censura.  
-Bella, é melhor não.  
Ele provavelmente achava que eu estava tentando transar com ele antes do casamento. Mas não era nada disso.  
-Calma Edward, não vou passar por cima da sua decisão. Além do mais, você disse que gostou da minha iniciativa.  
Pelo seu olhar, acho que ele havia entendido onde eu estava querendo chegar. Logo sua boca já estava novamente grudada na minha, e sua mão me apertava fortemente. Voltei minha atenção para sua blusa, e dessa vez ele me ajudou a tirá-la.  
Empurrei seu corpo até que ele estivesse deitado de costas, com a barriga pra cima, então subi em cima dele, ficando sentada em seu colo, com cada perna de um lado de seu quadril. Senti meu rosto queimar ao ficar naquela posição, meio exposta demais. Então me abaixei e voltei a beijá-lo, espantando a vergonha de mim. Suas mãos alcançaram a barra da minha blusa, puxando-a para cima, e retirando-a logo em seguida. Eu já me sentia tão acesa quanto naquele amasso de mais cedo, e sentada onde eu estava, percebi que Edward se encontrava no mesmo estado.  
Ficamos nos amassando, suas mãos ora apertavam minhas coxas, ora minha bunda, enquanto eu concentrava as minhas em seus braços e abdômen. Percebi que ele não tinha a intenção de tirar mais nenhuma peça de roupa minha, então levantei meu tronco e me livrei lentamente de meu sutiã. Corei de novo, porém mais intensamente, ao ficar com os seios expostos daquela maneira. Mas Edward pareceu ter gostado, pois seus olhos brilhavam com a imagem. Agora ele sabia que podia me tocar sem medo, e foi o que ele fez. Sentou-se também, levando sua mão até meu seio direito. Estremeci com seu toque frio, e não pude evitar que meus mamilos ficassem extremamente eriçados. Então ele fez algo que eu não tinha planejado, mas foi simplesmente perfeito para o tema da noite, como se ele tivesse adivinhado. Vi sua cabeça se abaixar, e logo senti sua língua gélida contornando meu mamilo do seio esquerdo. Vi estrelas, cometas, constelações e tudo mais. Ele chupava meu seio com vontade, e gemia abafado ao mesmo tempo. Pelo jeito ele estava gostando de fazer aquilo do mesmo tanto que eu estava de receber. Arranhei suas costas e acariciei seu cabelo, enquanto recebia aquelas carícias magníficas.  
Lembrei do que Emmett havia recomendado que eu fizesse. Seria estranho, embaraçoso e talvez até bizarro, mas decidi fazer.  
Virei de costas, ainda sentada em seu colo, e puxei seu rosto para mim, virando um pouco meu pescoço para alcançar sua boca. Suas mãos novamente agarraram meus seios, fazendo-me constatar de que ele havia gostado de fazer aquilo. Ele beijava meu pescoço e eu acarinhava seus braços envoltos em mim.  
Girei o tronco um pouco para trás e empurrei-o para que se deitasse novamente. Era hora, não dava mais para adiar. Fui afastando meu quadril, retirando os braços dele do caminho, até que eu estivesse sentada sobre seu peito. Abaixei-me, encarando seu baixo ventre. Beijei a pele nua que estava acima do cós de sua calça, e isso o fez perceber minhas intenções.  
-Bella, você não precisa fazer isso. – Percebi que era apenas sua consciência falando aquilo, pois seu desejo queria exatamente o oposto.  
-Mas eu quero. – Disse decidida.  
Abri o botão e o zíper de sua calça, e então fiz força para abaixá-la, juntamente com sua cueca. Ele me ajudou, levantando os quadris para que as peças deslizassem.  
Seu membro pulou para fora, mais rígido do que eu já havia visto. O envolvi com minha mão e comecei a movimentá-la. A respiração de Edward já estava totalmente ofegante, e ele começava a gemer alto.  
Juntei toda a coragem que eu tinha guardada e pousei meus lábios no topo do seu sexo, sugando um pouco. Um urro de puro deleite saiu da boca dele, como eu nunca havia ouvido. E isso apenas com um leve toque de minha boca. Senti-me estimulada por saber que ele estava gostando tanto. Passei minha língua quente desde a base até o topo, fazendo-o gemer em alto e bom som. Suguei a cabecinha mais uma vez, antes de colocar tudo, ou pelo menos tudo que cabia, dentro da minha boca. Era gelado como o resto de seu corpo e tinha o gosto doce típico de sua pele.  
Levantei um pouco meus quadris, ficando apoiada em meus joelhos. Era uma situação extremamente embaraçosa, eu, de saia, com a bunda empinada bem na cara de Edward. Mas eu estava _ocupada_ demais para demonstrar vergonha.  
Eu tinha plena noção do meu estado úmido e pulsante, e com o olfato aguçado que ele tinha, com certeza meu cheiro de puro desejo já havia adentrado suas narinas.  
-Bella... – Ele gemeu com a voz fraca. – Você... deixa? – Sua pergunta foi bastante tímida.  
Desocupei minha boca para respondê-lo.  
-Faça o que quiser de mim Edward. Eu sou sua.  
Senti seus dedos tocarem meu sexo, arrancando a calcinha violentamente. Suas mãos envolveram meu quadril, puxando-me para mais perto de seu rosto. Foi então que eu senti a melhor sensação de toda a minha vida. Sua língua gélida e molhada invadiu meu sexo quente e úmido. Fui ao céu e fiquei por lá. O mesmo urro alto de prazer saiu da minha boca involuntariamente. Senti sua boca sugando meus pequenos lábios, passando para o meu clitóris logo depois.  
Voltei minha boca para seu membro, chupando com vontade. Eu tentava engolir o máximo que podia, estimulando com a mão o que não cabia, enquanto ele sugava cada gota de desejo que brotava em meu sexo. Estávamos pulsantes e clamando por mais. Nossos gemidos, apesar de abafados, soavam altos. Logo eu estava rebolando em seu rosto sem nem perceber.  
A recém conhecida sensação começava a crescer, porém eu sentia o quanto sua intensidade havia aumentado. Senti que ele também estava chegando ao seu ápice, então levantei um pouco meu tronco, quase me sentando em seu rosto, e passei a estimulá-lo apenas com a mão, porém bem rapidamente. Sua língua não parava de "trabalhar" nem por um segundo. Meu corpo começou a ter espasmos, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia o líquido gélido escorrendo pelas minhas mãos. Gemi, urrei, gritei quando o orgasmo mais forte que eu já havia tido chegou. Eu também sentia o quão forte e intenso estava sendo para Edward, pois seus lábios tornaram-se mais violentos, sugando-me vorazmente, enquanto meu sexo abafava seus gemidos de deleite. E, além disso, o _fruto_ do seu prazer não parava de sopitar, escorrendo pelos meus dedos em seguida.  
Caí para o lado, deitando-me de cabeça para baixo, exausta e mais satisfeita do que jamais havia estado. Senti Edward me puxando para cima, fazendo-me deitar corretamente. Pegou sua camiseta jogada ao seu lado e limpou minha mão lambuzada. Acomodei minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto seus braços me envolviam num abraço. Então ele começou a cantarolar minha música, e logo o sono profundo me pegou.  
Não era de se admirar que o paladar tivesse ficado por último, pois definitivamente foi o melhor.


	8. Epílogo Ilha Esme

_Mas era o Edward lá fora, então eu sussurrei as palavras "Não seja uma covarde" e lutei para levantar. Eu prendi a toalha mais apertada debaixo dos meus braços e marchei determinadamente para fora do banheiro. Passei pela mala cheia de renda e pela cama grande sem olhar para ambos. Para fora da porta de vidro aberta na areia fina como pó.__  
__Tudo era preto e branco, descolorido pela luz da lua. Eu caminhei lentamente pelo pó morno, pausando ao lado da árvore curvada onde ele deixou suas roupas. Eu coloquei a minha mão na casca áspera e chequei a minha respiração para ver se estava equilibrada. Ou o suficiente.__  
__Eu olhei em direção às pequenas ondulações, negras na escuridão, procurando por ele.__  
__Não foi difícil de encontrá-lo. Ele estava em pé, suas costas viradas para mim, a água da meia-noite pela cintura, olhando fixo para a lua oval. A luz pálida da lua transformou a sua pele em um branco perfeito, como a areia, como a lua, e tornou o seu cabelo molhado negro como o oceano. Ele estava imóvel, suas mãos descansando com as palmas para baixo contra a água; as ondas baixas quebraram em volta dele como se ele fosse uma rocha. Eu olhei fixo para as linhas suaves das suas costas, seus ombros, seus braços, seu pescoço, sua forma impecável...__  
__O fogo não estava mais na minha pele — ele agora era lento e profundo; ele sufocou todo o meu embaraçamento, minha incerteza tímida. Eu tirei a toalha sem hesitar, deixando-a na árvore com as suas roupas, e caminhei na luz branca; ela também me fez pálida como a areia nevada.__  
__Eu não pude ouvir o som dos meus passos enquanto caminhava para a beira da água, mas supus que ele podia. Edward não se virou. Eu deixei as ondas suaves quebrarem nos dedos do meu pé, e descobri que ele estava certo a respeito da temperatura — ela estava bem morna, como água de banho.__  
__Eu entrei na água, andando cuidadosamente através do invisível chão do oceano, mas o meu cuidado era desnecessário; a areia se manteve perfeitamente suave, descendendo suavemente em direção a Edward. Eu lutei contra a corrente sem peso até chegar ao lado dele, e então coloquei a minha mão levemente sobre a sua mão fria que descansava na água.__  
__- Lindo. - eu disse também olhando para a lua.__  
__- É legal - ele respondeu, nada impressionado. Ele se virou lentamente de frente para mim; pequenas ondas rolaram do seu movimento e quebraram contra a minha pele. Seus olhos pareciam prata na sua face cor de gelo. Ele virou sua palma para cima para poder entrelaçar nossos dedos embaixo da água. Estava quente o suficiente para que a sua pele fria não arrepiasse a minha.__  
__- Mas eu não usaria a palavra lindo - ele prosseguiu - Não em comparação com você aqui.__  
__Eu sorri, então levantei a minha mão livre — ela não tremia agora — e coloquei sobre o seu coração. Branco no branco; pelo menos uma vez nós combinávamos. Ele estremeceu o mínimo com meu toque quente. Agora a sua respiração era mais áspera.__  
__-Eu prometi que nós poderíamos tentar. - ele sussurrou, tenso de repente - Se... se eu fizer algo errado, se eu te machucar, você tem que me dizer na hora.__  
__Eu assenti com a minha cabeça solenemente, mantendo os meus olhos nos dele. Eu dei outro passo através das ondas e encostei a minha cabeça no seu peito.__  
__- Não tenha medo. - eu murmurei - Nós pertencemos um ao outro.__  
__Abruptamente eu estava sobrecarregada com a verdade das minhas próprias palavras. Esse momento era tão perfeito, tão certo, não havia como duvidar.__  
__Seus braços me envolveram, me segurando contra ele, verão e inverno. Eu me senti como se cada terminação nervosa no meu corpo fosse um fio carregado.__  
__- Para sempre. - ele concordou, e então nos puxou suavemente para águas mais profundas.__  
_Aquelas duas palavras soaram maravilhosamente bem na minha cabeça. Tínhamos nascido um para o outro, mesmo com o enorme intervalo de tempo entre as datas em que viemos ao mundo. E eu gostava de acreditar que fora justamente por tal diferença cronológica que ele havia se tornado imortal, assim poderia me esperar. E por mais de um século ele aguardou pacientemente, mas agora eu seria sua, por completo.  
Tais divagações percorreram minha mente enquanto mergulhávamos naquela água cristalina. Creio que, se fosse por ele, ficaríamos horas debaixo d'água. Mas, como sempre, minha humanidade nos restringia. Após um tempo apenas curtindo o momento, emergimos e nos aproximamos da borda, voltando ao lugar que estávamos de início.  
-É melhor sairmos do mar antes que você pegue um resfriado por estar no sereno. – Ele disse, carinhoso e cuidadoso.  
Não havia como não concordar com algo que Edward falasse, pedisse, mandasse... Se ele me dissesse para nadar cem quilômetros mar adentro, garantindo-me de que eu era capaz, eu provavelmente iria sem pestanejar, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade.  
Enquanto ele caminhava em direção à margem, a água ia abaixando o nível sobre seu corpo. E pela primeira vez eu pude admirar seu corpo completamente nu, que lembrava uma estátua romana, daquelas bem perfeitas, pálidas e definidas. Deus, como ele conseguia ser tão... deslumbrante?  
Meu olhar se perdeu em lugares não muito castos, e obviamente ele percebeu. Deu seu típico sorriso torto enquanto envolvia uma toalha em sua cintura. Me chamou com um gesto para que eu me juntasse a ele.  
Caminhei em sua direção, hipnotizada pela visão de começo, mas por causa do olhar nublado de desejo que ele me lançava, eu me lembrei de que também estava nua. Era a segunda vez que ele me via daquela maneira, mas seu deslumbramento não diminuíra. Corei intensamente, como sempre. Saindo de seu transe particular, ele pegou uma outra toalha, abrindo-a em um convite para que eu me acomodasse ali. O fiz, sentindo seus braços envolverem o pano em volta dos meus ombros.  
Entramos para o quarto e começamos nos enxugar separadamente. Em um minuto Edward já estava seco, e vinha me ajudar a fazer minha parte. Ele me enxugou lenta e carinhosamente, sempre acariciando, com toques ou beijos, a pele recém enxuta. Era incrível como cada ato que o envolvia, por mais simplório que fosse, tornava-se intensamente maravilhoso.  
Fitei-o intensamente, perdendo-me do dourado líquido de seus olhos. Ele também me encarou, enquanto acariciava minha face com as costas de sua mão. Seu olhar oscilava entre meus olhos e minha boca, e seu rosto estava cada vez mais próximo do meu. Nossos lábios se tocaram suavemente, apenas sentindo as texturas. E como sempre acontecia quando nos beijávamos, eu perdi o controle.  
Arqueei minhas costas, buscando maior contato entre nossos corpos. Agarrei os fios dourados dos seus cabelos, puxando seu rosto pra mais perto do meu. Entreabri minha boca e passei a ponta da língua em seu lábio inferior, pedindo por um beijo mais intenso. Nossas línguas se buscavam, ávidas e sedentas.  
Seus dedos frios traçaram, bem de leve, um caminho pela minha espinha, desde a minha nuca, até o fim da minha coluna. Isso provocou revolta nas borboletas no meu estômago, e cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiou.  
Edward interrompeu nosso beijo, curvou-se e passou seu braço por detrás dos meus joelhos, erguendo-me em seu colo em seguida. Fui delicadamente colocada deitada na cama, enquanto nos encarávamos com profundidade.  
Colocou-se sobre mim, apoiando seu peso em seus braços que mantinham seu tronco elevado. Lentamente beijou-me a testa, as pálpebras, as bochechas, o nariz, o queixo, e finalmente os lábios, onde se demorou mais.  
Sua mão percorreu suavemente a lateral do meu corpo, até minha coxa, puxando-a para cima e fazendo minha perna dobrar-se ao lado do seu quadril. Ao fazer o mesmo com a outra perna, pude sentir sua excitação roçando minha intimidade, fazendo-me suspirar sem querer.  
Traçou uma linha de beijos, saindo da minha boca, passando pelo meu maxilar, e encontrando meu ponto fraco, o pescoço. Um rastro de gelo e fogo simultaneamente era deixado por onde seus lábios passavam. Sua boca moveu-se até o pé do meu ouvindo, depositando um beijo demorado abaixo de minha orelha.  
-Eu amo você... – Ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca e hipnotizante.  
Antes que eu lhe respondesse, senti seu sexo forçar minha entrada. Pude sentir algo se rompendo, dando-me a sensação de estar sendo rasgada. Sem querer, soltei um gemido fraco de dor, fazendo-o hesitar. Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e olhei-o ternamente.  
-Estou bem... Está tudo bem.  
Então, com um movimento lento e preciso, ele entrou em mim por completo. Por mais apertada que fosse a passagem, e que isso causasse certo incomodo, a gelidez de seu membro meio que anestesiava a dor, além de excitar-me ainda mais.  
-Ahnnnn... – Ele gemeu e revirou os olhos ao abrigar-se dentro de mim, que com certeza estava quente o bastante.  
Percebi que ele não se movimentava, na certa esperando que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho, nada pequeno por sinal. Mas eu sentia-me, além de tudo mais, estimulada por sua reação ao penetrar-me.  
Desci minhas mãos por suas costas perfeitas¹, e encontrei suas nádegas, apertando-as, pedindo mais². Ele entendeu o recado e começou a mover-se lentamente. Não demorou e seu membro já deslizava com facilidade pra dentro e pra fora, devido ao grau de minha excitação. Eram meus os olhos que se reviravam agora.  
Sua mão, a que não apoiava seu peso na cama, apertava minha coxa cada vez mais forte, e eu tentava, sem êxito, cravar minhas unhas em suas costas.  
Ele gemia muito... Eu também... Mordia meu lábio numa tentativa inútil de simplesmente não gritar.  
Soltou seu peso em um cotovelo, permitindo que nossos corpos se grudassem. Meus mamilos se eriçaram com o contato de seu peito frio, e ambos gememos mais ainda ao perceber isso.  
Com seu braço livre puxou uma perna minha, enlaçando-a no baixo de sua coluna. Notei que dessa maneira ele ia um tanto mais fundo, provocando-me sensações indescritíveis.  
Nossos gemidos ficaram mais altos e seus movimentos tornaram-se pausados, porém infinitamente mais intensos. A cada estocada ritmada, era um urro que saía da garganta de ambos. Até que, num último movimento, urramos, gritamos e gememos mais alto, chegando ao ápice juntos. A sorte era a ilha ser privada, pois caso contrário, nossa chegada ao clímax teria sido ouvida por muitos. Seu líquido gelado invadiu-me, prolongando meu orgasmo que já era fenomenal. Acho que ouvi o ruído de algo se rasgando, e penso ter sentido algumas coisas caindo sobre mim, mas não dei atenção, apenas tentei apreciar ao máximo a melhor sensação que eu já havia sentido.  
Eu estava extremamente ofegante, e um sorriso satisfeito instalou-se em meus lábios. Edward jogou-se ao meu lado na cama, puxando-me para deitar-me sobre ele em seguida.  
-A propósito... eu também amo você. – Eu disse com a respiração pesada.  
Ele deu um sorriso leve, mas que demonstrava profunda felicidade e satisfação, e então começou a cantarolar minha canção de ninar. Sua voz angelical encerrando com chave de ouro a melhor noite de da minha vida.

**The end...?**


End file.
